Let It All
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Dua setengah tahun bergantung pada keegoisan. Tahukan kau rasanya berjuang mati-matian demi menghidupkan sesuatu yang telah mati? Tidak kau, tidak aku pun tahu, Barangkali Jean Kirstein tahu rasanya. Ya, seseorang yang tidak menyerah pada egonya pasti tahu rasanya. AU. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1. Friendship.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama**

**SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1**

**Warning: AU**

* * *

Sebagian orang menopangkan wajahnya pada tangannya, bosan. Sesekali menengok ke kanan, ke kiri, tetap bosan. Sebagian lagi bertopang dagu karena tidak sanggup menahan kantuk—untuk golongan yang ini, selain bertopang dagu kepala mereka berkali-kali terantuk.

Sedangkan di seberang tempat duduk para penopang dagu tersebut, masih di tempat konvensi yang sama, beberapa orang riuh mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Ramah tamah? Tidak juga. Lebih tepatnya berdiskusi, walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Barangkali jika di dalam ruangan ini ada seorang awam, ia mungkin akan menyebut kegiatan ini sebagai kegiatan bergosip—tidak peduli sehina apapun kedengarannya bagi perkumpulan ini.

Sebagian lainnya di dalam ruangan ini … mungkin mereka bosan, tetapi mereka ada di kategori yang berbeda dengan para penopang dagu. Sebagian dari mereka mengeluh secara terang-terangan. Suara mereka itu cempreng—patutlah sebagai suara pengeluh. Sedangkan pengeluh itu, alih-alih disuruh untuk duduk tenang, mereka malah memiliki bala suara di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang duduk di belakang para pengeluh itu mengangguk atau mengatakan "ya" dengan yakin, menjadi pendukung.

Barangkali tidak ada orang yang sudi bersuka rela duduk di tempat ini lama-lama jika tidak memiliki keperluan, tentu saja. Walaupun, tidak juga. Misalnya beberapa lelaki yang duduk di bangku-bangku depan, yang sedari tadi membuka-buka berlembar-lembar kertas dan memindai rangkaian huruf yang tertulis di atasnya. Atau lihatlah beberapa orang yang duduk tenang, menunggu dengan raut sabar namun penuh rasa penasaran, walaupun jenis yang ini tidak terlalu banyak ditemukan.

Keramaian waktu rehat di konvensi kedokteran militer nasional.

Seorang moderator naik ke atas podium untuk mengumumkan sesuatu, mendadak seluruh keramaian berubah tenang—kecuali para pengeluh yang melengos atau melenguh saja. Moderator itu memeriksa bunyi mikrofon kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih karena telah setia menunggu, kami harap hadirin sekalian kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Dan, oh, jangan lupa mematikan ponsel Anda sekalian karena forum diskusi kita akan dibuka kembali." Moderator itu melirik kepada golongan penggosip yang masih menggenggam ponsel mereka masing-masing, mereka seketika mematikan dan memasukkan ponsel mereka ke dalam tas. "Namun sebelumnya, mari kita dengarkan presentasi dari dokter muda kita dari Pusat Penelitian Militer Stohess. Kita sambut, Dr. Jean Kirstein!"

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan, walaupun tepuk tangan yang antusias hanya berasal dari dua baris terdepan. Dari golongan penopang dagu tepuk tangan yang terdengar sangat pelan karena dilakukan sembari bosan setengah mati. Dari golongan penggosip, terdengar bisik-bisik yang entah setengah kagum atau heran. Sedangkan dari golongan pengeluh, mereka … mengeluh saja.

"Dia lagi? Yang benar saja!" Seseorang dengan wajah berkerut dan alis mata bertaut dari golongan pengeluh berkomentar, nadanya seolah-olah baru saja menyebutkan nama wabah penyakit menular.

Dr. Jean Kirstein; begitu ia mendengar namanya disebutkan serta merta ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menguak dirinya dari balik tirai sisi panggung tempatnya menunggu giliran. Dan ia berpikir, inilah saatnya. _Sekarang atau tidak lagi selamanya._

Di antara keriuhan tepuk tangan—formalitas, untuk semuanya yang maju ke depan—ia mendengar beberapa dengusan malas. Beberapa orang bahkan secara terang-terangan menggerutu kesal, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Dr. Kirstein, betapapun ia menggebu ingin menonjok manusia-manusia golongan penggerutu itu, berjalan dengan ketenangan yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Tangannya bergetar, bukan karena gugup melainkan karena tangannya mengepal begitu erat hingga buku jarinya berontak. _Tenang, buat dirimu tenang, jangan bertindak bodoh._

Dr. Kirstein akhirnya berdiri di atas podium tinggi, mulai berbicara biarpun seolah sebagian koloni dalam ruangan ini tidak tertarik mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Hei, apa kau mau presentasi yang itu lagi?"_ Seseorang dengan nada suara mengejek memecah menyelinap di antara keramaian.

"_Pulang saja!" _Seseorang lainnya menimpali.

"_Tidak usah repot-repot, paling-paling bakal ditolak lagi, seperti yang biasanya." _Kali ini seseorang menertawainya, seolah-olah kali itu ia berpakaian polkadot dan berhidung merah badut.

Dan betapapun egonya tidak mau kalah, Dr. Kirstein membisiki dirinya sendiri. _Bertahanlah, jangan ceroboh._

Dr. Kirstein mengetukkan tangannya pada mikrofon, kemudian seketika keriuhan di sekitarnya mereda. Ia berdeham terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai membuka presentasinya. "Selamat pagi, yang terhormat ..."

Dan, ya, sekalipun suaranya begitu lantang dan teguh, tangannya masih bergetar terkepal.

"... Hari ini saya akan mempresentasikan proposal dana untuk penelitian biomedis-biokimia saya, yaitu Transplantasi dan Kultur Jaringan Sistem Organ."

Hening. Pembukaan presentasinya tanpa antusiasme, kecuali oleh satu atau dua orang di barisan belakang yang membuka mulutnya takjub, sekaligus heran. Bahkan beberapa orang yang duduk di tempat duduk di barisan paling depan—para penyandang dana, seorang komandan satuan militer, dan ketua satuan kedokteran militer, mengerutkan dahi mereka biarpun sekilas.

Dr. Kirstein tidak terkejut sedikitpun—sepertinya hal ini sudah ia ramalkan sedari tadi karena sepertinya hampir setengah manusia di dalam ruangan ini membencinya. Ia mengumpulkan segenap ketenangannya, kemudian membuka-buka abstraksi presentasinya yang ditampilkan di layar proyektor.

"Proyek ini, seperti yang sudah pernah saya singgung di beberapa pertemuan sebelumnya, adalah proyek eksperimental untuk menumbuhkan kembali sistem organ pada manusia—saya perjelas lagi, sebuah sistem organ, bukan organ secara singular. Dan proyek ini telah berkali-kali melalui tahap pernyempurnaan rancangan.

"Proyek ini menggunakan bantuan protein sintetis atau dengan cara pengambilan sel-sel hidup dari tubuh pasien atau dengan menggunakan sel dengan spesialisasi yang identik untuk membentuk kesatuan sistem organ yang baru. Setiap organ dibentuk melalui proses rekayasa jaringan, sebelumnya sel diletakkan dalam cawan petri agar memperbanyak diri dan diterapkan dalam pencacah berbentuk balon yang berisi kolagen. Hal ini mengambil referensi dari keberhasilan penelitian penumbuhan kandung kemih dari sel pasien yang dikembangan di Pusat Penelitian Militer Trost tujuh tahun yag lalu, keberhasilan operasi penumbuhan ginjal di Pusat Penelitian Medis Dauper, dan keberhasilan beberapa eksperimen bioartifisial lainnya selama delapan tahun terakhir."

Dr. Kirstein mengganti halaman presentasinya dan menunjukkan statistik keberhasilan penelitian bioartifisial sejenis yang terjadi delapan tahun terakhir.

"Setiap spesialisasi organ dibentuk dengan menerapkan kultur jaringan. Tiap sel tubuh manusia memuat gen yang memuat informasi personal karakteristik tubuh seorang individu. Sel ataupun sebagian tubuh dari pasien yang berhasil dikumpulkan dari organ lain yang memiliki fungsi identik dengan asumsi dapat mengingat dan memfungsikan fungsi sistem organ tersebut, selanjutnya dilakukan mutasi gen milik sendiri, semacam kombinasi gen. Asumsikan kita akan menumbuhkan kaki kanan seseorang, sel yang diambil dapat merupakan sel kaki kiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Selain itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menggunakan jaringan donor—" Dr. Kirstein menghentikan presentasinya. Seseorang di barisan ketiga dari depan mengangkat tangannya. Dr. Kirstein menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanji Zoe, dari Badan Pengawas Penelitian Maria," orang tersebut mengenalkan dirinya sebelum mulai mengutarakan isi kepalanya. "Apakah yakin dapat menggunakan donor? Tidak ada catatan penelitian yang berhasil menggunakan jaringan donor atau sel sekunder dari bank sel untuk membuat rekayasa seperti ini. Maksudnya—bukankah tidak jadi identik jika diambil dari sel atau jaringan orang lain?"

Dr. Kirstein memutar matanya—ini menjadi pemikirannya ketika menyempurnakan proyek ini. Dengan sedikit angkuh ia menjawab mantap, "Sudah saya duga hal ini akan dipertanyakan. Tentu saja tidak jadi identik—tetapi yang terpenting adalah sistem organ tersebut dapat berjalan sesuai dengan fungsi aslinya. Dari segi kemiripan estetika bukanlah fokus dari penelitian kali ini." Dr. Kirstein menyeringai, "Boleh saya lanjutkan presentasi saya?" tanyanya retoris.

"Penumbuhan sistem organ dalam tidak memiliki banyak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah penumbuhan organ luar. Dibutuhkan kulit pembungkus yang akan diambil dari kulit bagian punggung atau paha pasien. Masalah jaringan parut dan sebagainya diselesaikan selayaknya referensi dari operasi plastik _face-off_ yang berhasil dilakukan di Pusar Penelitian Medis Rumah Sakit Shigansina tujuh tahun yang lalu. Begitulah yang garis besar proposal pengajuan dana untuk eksperimen ini. Detil-detil penyempurnaan hipotesis dan rincian dana yang diperlukan untuk percobaan ini telah tercatat pada makalah yang telah dibagikan sebelum konferensi dimulai. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih," Dr. Kirstein menyimpulkan presentasinya.

Hening sejenak di dalam ruangan konvensi tersebut. Peserta konvensi sibuk membaca informasi pada makalah di tangan mereka masing-masing, sesekali terdengar pula suara seseorang berbisik-bisik mendiskusikan presentasi barusan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan bagaimana Dr. Jean Kirstein mencengkeram podium tempatnya berdiri. _Ia harus memenangkan dananya kali ini, harus._

Terlihat seseorang dari sisi kiri panggung di barisan ke empat mengangkat tangannya, hendak bertanya.

"Nanaba, dari Pusat Penelitian Militer Rosa," orang tersebut meyebutkan namanya. "Berbeda dengan penelitian-penelitian yang Anda sebutkan di awal—di Trost, di Dauper, dan sebagainya—yang merupakan penumbuhan organ secara singular dan bukannya sistem organ, penanaman organ ke dalam tubuh dilakukan dengan sistem cangkok. Bagaimana dengan penumbuhan sistem organ? Apakah sistem organ juga ditanam dengan cara cangkok?"

"Tidak," jawab Dr. Kirstein cepat, "tidak, tidak dengan cara cangkok sekaligus. Berbeda dengan penumbuhan organ, jumlah organ yang ditumbuhkan dalam satu kali eksperimen ini lebih dari satu padahal jika menunggu semua organ selesai, organ yang pertama tidak akan bertahan lama. Organ yang lebih dulu selesai akan ditanam terlebih dahulu. Untuk sambungannya akan diselesaikan setelah semua organ selesai ditumbuhkan."

Nanaba mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksud Anda satu-persatu dari organ tersebut akan bersarang tanpa tujuan sembari menunggu organ yang lain selesai dibuat. Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan tanpa membuat pasien tersebut mati terlebih dahulu, jujur saja!"

"Tidak peduli! Dan, tolong perhatikan kata-kata Anda, rangkaian penumbuhan organ ini tidak ada yang tanpa tujuan!" Dr. Kirstein mengeratkan cengkeramannya, sedikit tersulut emosinya. "Lagi pula bisa saja organ tersebut disimpan dalam larutan nitrogen beku—yang biasanya."

Terdengar bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan di sana-sini. Dr. Kirstein menarik napas panjang, ia hampir saja kelepasan.

Terlihat satu orang lagi mengangkat tangannya, kali ini di barisan ketiga dari belakang di sisi kanan panggung. Dr. Jean Kirstein mempersilakan orang tersebut berbicara melalui anggukan.

"Auruo Bossard, dari Pusat Pengembangan Penelitian Biomedis," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Kultur jaringan memerlukan kondisi lingkungan yang aseptik bagi pasien yang hendak menumbuhkan sistem organnya. Asumsikan misalnya seseorang hendak menumbuhkan tangan, bukan berarti seluruh tubuh pasien tersebut harus dimasukkan ke dalam medium 'kan? Berarti tangan orang tersebut harus bersentuhan dengan mediumnya dari awal hingga akhir pertumbuhan, bisa jadi hingga berbulan-bulan. Bukankah hal itu dapat mengganggu ruang gerak pasien tersebut? Memangnya sudah ditemukan solusi kontainer medium yang memudahkan mobilitas pasien?"

Dr. Kirstein terdiam. _Sial, aku belum memikirkan kemungkinan ini_. Ia mengcengkeram podium di hadapannya makin erat, hampir seperti hendak meremasnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam, bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan argumen yang memuaskan. Harus.

"Kalau …," ia mulai berbicara, kali ini tidak lebih angkuh dari sebelumnya, bahkan jauh lebih lirih. "Kalau saja kontak dengan medium mutlak diperlukan … mau tidak mau pasien harus bertahan, walaupun berbulan-bulan lamanya."

"Maksudnya? Anda mencoba memutuskan seseorang dari kehidupannya demi menumbuhkan sekedar _tangan_?"

Dr. Kirstein mengangguk, walaupun wajahnya jelas terlihat kebingungan. _Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu barusan berkata apa? Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Mengapa? Ada apa? _"… Kalau itu yang dibutuhkan, mengapa tidak?" Suaranya memarau. Ia terdengar sangat putus asa. Sebenarnya pun ia gelisah. Rasionalitasnya seolah buyar. _Aku harus dapat dananya. Penelitian ini harus berjalan._

Setiap hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu jelas dapat melihat keputusasaan di wajah dan suara Dr. Kirstein. Sebagian orang menganggapnya separuh sinting, sedangkan sebagian lagi duduk gelisah seolah berpikir "apakah orang ini tidak apa-apa?".

Sedangkan Dr. Jean Kirstein, wah, dia berdiri saja, makin kencang mencengkeram tepian podium. Dan ia sibuk, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. _Aku melupakan banyak hal_.

Beberapa orang yang duduk di barisan tempat duduk paling depan—para penyandang dana yang berpakaian necis, seorang komandan satuan militer, dan ketua satuan kedokteran militer, Dr. Pixis—berbisik-bisik, berdiskusi. Dr. Kirstein, di samping perangainya yang sedikit congkak, gugup. _Jangan sampai terulang lagi, jangan sampai terjadi penolakan lagi_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dr. Pixis dari barisan paling depan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seketika seluruh hadirin di ruangan itu bergeming di tempat masing-masing—sudah menjadi simbol umum, ketika presentasi dana eksperimen selesai dilakukan, dan ketika bisik-bisik barisan depan sudah selesai, tangan teracung ketua satuan kedokteran menjadi tanda bahwa keputusan diterima atau tidaknya proposal telah keluar. Dr. Kirstein, sekalipun sedikit tersungut-sungut karena egonya yang tinggi, pun juga bergeming karena tegang.

"Dr. Kirstein," Dr. Pixis membuka suara, memecah keheningan, "boleh saya tahu sudah berapa tahun Anda mencoba menyempurnakan percobaan ini?"

Dr. Kirstein berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab melawan horor atmosfir pikirannya kini. "Lima tahun."

"Dan semenjak saat itu sudah berapa kali Anda mengajukan proposal talangan dana untuk eksperimen Anda?" Dr. Pixis bertanya lagi.

"Berapa kali?" katanya lirih, retoris. Dr. Kirstein mencoba mengeluarkan tawa ironi, tetapi hanya suara dengusan putus asa yang berhasil ia keluarkan. "Terhitung sejak konferensi musim gugur tiga tahun lalu … delapan kali, di delapan konferensi musiman berturut-turut."

Beberapa dokter yang awam, dokter yang belum lama bergabung dengan satuan kedokteran militer, menarik napas terkejut. Sedangkan beberapa dokter, sebagian dari golongan pengeluh dan sebagian lagi dari golongan penggosip, mendenguskan napasnya sinis—inilah alasan mengapa mereka bahkan sudah mencemooh presentasi ini bahkan sejak pertama kali nama Dr. Jean Kirstein disebutkan oleh moderator.

Dr. Pixis menghela napasnya. "Dr. Kirstein, dapat dikatakan Anda adalah satu di antara segelintir dokter-dokter hebat di angkatan Anda. Anda sungguh dokter yang brilian, ini nyata."

Mendadak Dr. Kirstein merasakan cemas yang menyergapnya luar biasa. _Pemilihan kata-kata pembuka macam apa ini? Mengapa janggal?_

"Bagaimanapun, tetap ada satu hal yang kurang dari diri Anda, selain sikap rendah hati tentunya," Dr. Pixis memberi jeda dramatis. "Terkadang Anda perlu untuk berpikir rasional."

Dr. Kirstein separuh membatu di podium, "M-maksud Anda?"

Dr. Pixis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percobaan ini memakan biaya besar, sangat besar. Sedangkan resiko yang harus dihadapi juga tidak kalah besar. Saya melihat Anda begitu gegabah dalam melakukan percobaan ini. Hal ini dapat berakibat fatal. Betapapun, saya tidak melihat ide ini buruk, tetapi penyempurnaan yang Anda lakukan belum dapat membuat proyek ini tampak sempurna untuk dana sebesar ini," katanya sambil mengangkat makalah miliknya.

Dr. Kirstein menggeleng horor. "Selalu ada harga untuk perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan 'kan?"

Dr. Pixis mengangguk, "Benar sekali, tetapi seperti yang saya sampaikan, proyek ini masih cukup meragukan untuk biaya sebesar ini."

"… Anda tidak bercanda 'kan?" Dr. Kirstein tetap menggeleng, lebih kepada karena ia tidak ingin percaya apa yang didengarnya.

Dr. Pixis menggelengkan kepalanya, "Penyandang dana kami menganggap proyek ini terlalu beresiko. Bahkan sejujurnya terdengar sangat khayal. Itulah jika Anda kurang berpikir rasional dan terlalu banyak memainkan imajinasi—"

"_Apa maksud Anda?!_ Apa maksud Anda saya hanya bermain imajinasi?!" Dr. Kirstein menggeram di balik podiumnya. "Apa maksud Anda saya bermain-main? Saya serius—saya menekuni proyek ini bertahun-tahun, tidak ada bukti yang lebih serius dari pemikiran saya terhadap percobaan ini. Saya bersungguh-sungguh!"

Seketika hadirin di ruangan itu kembali riuh—kali ini tidak membicarakan isi makalah, tetapi mendiskusikan betapa putus asanya lelaki muda di balik podium itu kini.

Dr. Pixis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keputusan ini telah final."

"Tidak bisa!" Dr. Kirstein melepaskan cengkeramannya terhadap podium kayu, kemudian mulai menunjuk orang-orang di barisan depan, mulai meledak. "Ini percobaan yang penting untuk saya. Anda harus menjadi sponsor saya! Anda harus membantu saya melakukan penelitian ini. _Saya serius_! Harus … ini begitu berarti untuk saya."

Dr. Pixis memandang sejenak ke arah para penyandang dana yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Dr. Kirstein barusan. Dr. Pixis kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak ada hal yang dapat kami lakukan mengenai hal tersebut."

Dr. Kirstein mulai meredakan tempernya, sebagai gantinya ia mendadak seperti diterjang emosi. Bahunya menggantung lemas. "Saya mohon … saya bersungguh-sungguh … saya mohon …," ia mulai memohon.

Dr. Pixis tetap menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang."

Moderator diskusi keluar dari balik tirai sisi panggung. "Keputusan telah final. Begitulah presentasi proposal yang terakhir hari ini." Sementara itu sang moderator berusaha menenangkan hadirin yang makin riuh, sang moderator berusaha membawa pertemuan ini pada penghujungnya. Sebuah kata-kata panjang lebar mengenai kilas kegiatan hari ini dan kata-kata penutup berupa "sampai jumpa di konferensi musim berikutnya," atau sejenisnya.

Sementara itu pula Dr. Jean Kirstein bergeming di balik podium. Kakinya lemas, tetapi enggan untuk digerakkan. Sebagaimana tubuhnya tegap dan berdiri angkuh, sesungguhnya ia merasa baru saja kehilangan jiwanya. Kecewa. Ia marah. Ia sebal.

Tapi ia bisa apa?

* * *

_Ia bisa apa?_

Ia selalu dihantui pertanyaan itu selama dua setengah tahun terakhir. Memangnya ia bisa apa? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

Tapi baik untuknya, sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu hingga hari ini ia belum pernah kehilangan harapan. Paling tidak hingga konferensi ini berakhir. Dan ia hampir tidak percaya sungguh-sungguh kali ini ia tidak punya tempat bergantung, tidak juga tempat untuk bersembunyi. Semua teori-teori, perhitungan-perhitungan, segala abstrak hipotesa yang ia miliki sudah dipatahkan.

Dan yang menyedihkan, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini ia tidak lagi berdaya untuk berjuang lagi.

Dr. Kirstein, atau panggil sajalah dia Jean Kirstein, pulang ke rumahnya di sudut kota. Rumah yang sangat sederhana, terlihat kecil dari luar maupun dalam. Sungguh tidak istimewa, sungguh bukan tipikal rumah yang ditempati oleh dokter militer. Ia memarkir mobilnya di luar rumahnya, yang bahkan tidak memiliki halaman jadi ia memarkirnya sembarangan di pinggir jalan di depan rumahnya. Kemudian hal yang terakhir ia lakukan ialah menanggalkan jas putih dokter miliknya dan duduk dengan gelisah di dalam ruang kerjanya. Bahkan jika boleh dikata, hampir seluruh bagian dari rumah kecilnya telah disulap menjadi ruang kerja. Ia duduk di atas kursi lengan yang sangat nyaman, akan tetapi jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Ia mendesis kepada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba.

Mengelap keringat, ia bangkit dari kursi lengannya. Walaupun kemudian ia duduk kembali. "Tidak, tolong jangan marah padaku, jangan marah."

Wajah Jean Kirstein kini dibasahi oleh peluh yang mengucur dari pangkal rambutnya. Ingin menarik napas, tetapi udaranya sesak. Sesak—bukan karena barang-barang di ruangan ini yang seolah berjubel. Sesak, karena sebentar lagi ia akan memuntahkan sebuah kebenaran. Dan walaupun pepatah lama berkata mengatakan kebenaran akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik, tetap saja yang akan ia utarakan ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Jean Kirstein membuka laci mejanya, mengambil dengan serampangan buku tabungannya. Selanjutnya yang ia lakukan—ia menarik napas—adalah meraih sebuah kain putih lebar yang membungkus tabung besar di ruangannya. Kain yang membungkus tabung yang melintang hingga nyaris menyentuh langit-langit ruangannya. Kemudian ia menarik kain itu hingga terkuaklah apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Seorang laki-laki tersenyum padanya.

* * *

"_Penelitian?"_

"_Menumbuhkan sistem organ, semacam itulah."_

"_Keren sekali! Tapi bukannya itu sangat beresiko?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Berarti kalau aku kehilangan jariku di medan perang aku tidak perlu khawatir ya, kan kamu bisa menumbuhkan yang baru."_

"_Apa maksudmu kehilangan jari?"_

"_Ya, maksudku ada banyak hal yang dapat terjadi di medan pe—"_

"_Sudah, berhenti bicara seolah besok kamu sungguh-sungguh kehilangan jari."_

"…"

* * *

Jari-jari Jean meraih panel tombol di bawah, tetapi terhenti sebelum sempat menyentuhnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, sebaliknya ia mengembalikan jari-jarinya menjadi genggaman.

Seorang laki-laki, matanya terpejam tetapi ia tersenyum begitu damai, terlihat lebih muda dan lebih damai dibandingkan usianya yang sesungguhnya—berbeda dengan Jean yang seolah menua lebih cepat beberapa tahun belakangan. Surai-surai rambut hitamnya sedikit bergoyang oleh cairan yang merendam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan seragam prajurit yang terlihat lusuh dan robek di beberapa bagian. Tangan kirinya menggenggam, bersemayam di depan dada kanannya. Seperti posisi _salute _seorang prajurit, hanya saja menggunakan tangan yang salah.

Tentu saja ia tidak dapat memberikan _salute _sempurna. Tangan kanannya hilang, bersama separuh bagian dari kepalanya. Sedangkan darah dan dagingnya terlihat jelas, darahnya bagai mengembang membeku di antara cairan yang merendamnya.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa tersenyum begitu damai dan kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

* * *

"_Kamu bilang itu menyenangkan?"_

_Ia, yang diajak bicara, terkikik, "Tentu saja. Medan pertama seorang prajurit, tanyakan rekan satu peletonku, tidak ada yang merasa ada kabar yang lebih menyenangkan dari hal ini. Dan lagi ini membawa misi perdamaian."_

"…"

"_Huh?"_

"_Yaah, apa kau bakal baik-baik saja di luar sana?" Nada suaranya terdengar angkuh._

"_Tentu saja. Omong-omong, tidak ada prajurit yang benar-benar menjadi prajurit sampai ia diturunkan ke lembah medan … aku membaca kata-kata itu di suatu tempat di buku militer."_

"_Heh, omong besar sana."_

"…" _Ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Nah, Jean, seharusnya aku yang bertanya—kamu tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Dokter muda sepertiku—apa maksudmu menyangsikan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap_ku_?"_

"_Habis kau kan tidak punya teman lagi, hahaha."_

"…_."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa, kau benar."_

* * *

Jean Kirstein menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ujung jarinya meraih panel tombol pada akhirnya. Separuh menahan napas, ia menekan tombol warna merah di panel itu. Seketika tabung berisi cairan itu berhenti beroperasi. Selanjutnya ia menekan tombol warna putih, kemudian tabung itu pun mulai mengosongkan dirinya sendiri.

Rambut, pakaian, dan segalanya yang menempel pada pria di dalam tabung itu terlihat kuyu sepeninggal cairan di dalam tabung itu. Kecuali senyumannya—seolah-olah senyum itu membeku di wajahnya.

"Hei? Tidak ada cairan lagi di dalam sana, kau dengar aku?" Jean Kirstein menempelkan ujung-ujung jarinya pada tabung kaca raksasa itu. "Maaf semuanya harus berakhir begini."

* * *

"_Jean, kamu bukan orang yang kuat."_

"_Huh, bicara sama cermin sana!"_

"_Aku juga tidak kuat, hehe."_

"…_."_

"_Hei, soal penelitianmu itu, apa masih berjalan?"_

"… _Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Hmm. Proyek ini mahal sekali. Jadi aku harus mengumpulkan uang dulu."_

"_Wah, terdengar seperti alasan untuk berprokrastinasi, ya."_

"_Oi—"_

"_Ssh, bicara sama cermin sana!"_

"_Jangan mengembalikan kata-kataku, sialan."_

"_Yah, habis kapan terakhir kali kamu serius dengan penelitianmu?"_

"…_."_

* * *

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan, penelitian ini mahal sekali." Jean menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kukira aku sudah cukup kaya dan cukup pintar untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku benar-benar bukan orang kuat."

Jean menggemeletukkan giginya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah seserius ini tentang penelitian manapun sebelumnya, kau tahu, berterima kasihlah padaku!" Jean menuding-tudingkan jari telunjuknya kepada lelaki di dalam tabung kaca tanpa cairan. Tetapi lelaki itu tetap saja bergeming, tetap saja tersenyum.

"… Hei." Alis wajah Jean berkerut dalam. Ia menunggu barangkali ia yang di dalam tabung hendak menjawab. Tetapi nihil.

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Maafkan aku tabunganku habis. Aku tidak sanggup membeli semua cairan, semua peralatan yang aku butuhkan. Semuanya habis, seperti hilang tidak berbekas. Orang-orang di pusat penelitian menolak membiayai penelitianku lagi—katanya aku ambisius, sebagian lagi mengatakan aku egois. Katakan, aku tidak egois 'kan?"

Masih bergeming. Lelaki di dalam tabung itu terus saja diam. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Jean membenturkan kepalanya keras pada tabung kaca itu. Pangkal dahinya sedikit memar, tetapi sesuatu di dalam jiwanya terbentur jauh lebih sakit dibanding memar itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menggeleng berkali-kali. Ia hendak melempar tantrum—tapi pada siapa?

"Aku tidak kuat, makanya aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan jarimu lagi."

* * *

"_Aku berangkat besok pagi-pagi."_

"_Ya, ya, ya, pergi yang jauh sana ke medan perang, tidak usah pamitan."_

"_Jangan bilang begitu—kalau aku tidak bisa kembali, nanti kamu yang menyesal."_

"_Grr—"_

"_Temanmu 'kan cuma aku, hahaha."_

"_Pergi sana!"_

"…" _Ia yang diajak bicara tersenyum. "Baiklah. Oh, dan jangan merindukanku, oke? Kau konsentrasi saja menumbuhkan jari manusia, hahaha."_

* * *

Memang benar Jean Kirstein telah menguras hampir seluruh uang tabungannya untuk proyek ini. Seperti, ia menggantungkan seluruh karirnya untuk eksperimen ini.

Untuk seorang teman.

Ia pindah dari rumah besar nyaman pemberian orang tuanya ke rumah sewaan kecil di pinggir kota dan memakan mie instan hampir setiap hari. Seluruh barang-barang di dalam rumahnya sangat kompak berjubel. Ditambah satu tabung kaca besar di dalamnya, sungguh bukan rumah terbaik yang pernah ada. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah menghakimi apa yang ia lakukan karena ia tinggal hanya sendiri.

Seegois apa yang terdengar, itulah Jean Kirstein.

Tetapi keesokan paginya, setelah penolakan di dalam konferensi nasional, dan setelah ia begitu yakin ini uang terakhir yang ia punya, ia memutuskan akan untuk apa ia gunakan uang ini.

Dan di sinilah ia pada pagi hari—lebih pagi dari jam bangun paginya setiap hari—di antara nisan-nisan batu, menentukan lahan mana yang akan ia jadikan tempat tidur baru temannya.

"Tuan, apakah Anda ingin memesan batu nisan juga?" Seorang kakek tua menawarinya. Ia jarang pergi ke pemakaman tetapi ia cukup yakin orang-orang memanggil kakek ini dengan sebutan _undertaker_.

"…" Jean terdiam berpikir. Ia menangguk pada akhirnya, "Bolehlah."

"Nisan seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Untuk seorang prajurit. Aku ingin yang paling baik."

Kakek itu mencatat beberapa hal pada secarik kertas yang ia bawa ke mana-mana. Kemudian ia mulai bertanya lagi. "Oh, seorang prajurit! Bisakah Anda memberi tahu saya siapa nama mendiang?"

Jean mengeja nama yang akan ditulis pada nisan itu, "M-A-R-C-O B-O-T-T".

"Kapan beliau meninggal?" tanya kakek itu lagi.

Jean memalingkan wajah dan bergumam, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia tidak mati. Selnya membeku di detik terakhir sisa hidupnya."

* * *

"_Dr. Kirstein, Anda datang ke sini?"_

_Satu hari Jean bertemu dengan seorang koleganya yang juga seorang peneliti andal, Armin Arlert. Hari itu adalah hari di mana peleton Marco dan beberapa peleton lainnya pulang dan Jean, dengan enggan mengakuinya, ingin bertemu dengan _teman satu-satunya_ itu._

"_Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Jean bertanya kepada Armin._

_Armin tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya, "Oh, saya diajak Dr. Ackerman ke sini. Kami sedang menyambut teman masa kecil kami yang juga pulang hari ini."_

"_Teman masa kecil …?"_

"_Ya. Oh, omong-omong apa yang Anda lakukan sendirian di sini?" Armin balas bertanya._

"… _Aku—"_

"_Oi, Armin!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang membahana. Jean menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu. Dari kejauhan, ia akhirnya tahu asal suara itu adalah dari seorang laki-laki yang berjalan bersisihan dengan Dr. Ackerman._

"_Eren!" Armin balas berteriak, tidak kalah kencang. Armin buru-buru menghambur ke arah lelaki yang dahinya dibebat perban itu. Ia menepuk bahunya senang, terlalu senang sampai ia tidak lagi peduli ia telah menepuk terlalu keras. "Tidak kusangka kamu bakal pulang utuh!"_

"_Yah, tidak juga, aku kehilangan satu gigi gerahamku kemarin lusa," lelaki yang dipanggil Eren itu mendecakkan lidah._

"_Bagaimana medan perangnya?" Dr. Ackerman bertanya dengan suara rendahnya._

"_Luar biasa—maksudku, lebih seram daripada yang aku pikirkan. Beberapa kameradku banyak yang terluka. Ada yang terkena luka tembak, ada yang terlindas alat berat. Sumpah aku bersyukur aku tidak berubah gila di medan perang."_

_Jean tidak sengaja menangkap percakapan Armin dan teman-temannya. Ia langsung menoleh kepada lelaki yang dipanggil Eren itu cepat. "Oi," dia memanggil. "Apa … apa kau lihat laki-laki bernama Marco Bott?"_

"_Bott?" Eren tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya, terkejut mendengar nama itu disebutkan. "Dia …," wajah Eren berubah masam, "coba kau tanyakan kepada paramedis yang ada di belakang sana." Eren menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya._

_Jean mengikuti ke mana arah jari Eren menunjuk … tetapi ia disambut pemandangan paramedis yang sibuk menurunkan kantung-kantung kuning berisi tubuh._

"_Marco … tidak."_

_Dan ketika ia ditunjukkan keadaan Marco yang sebenarnya, ia tidak kuasa berkata apa-apa selain, "Marco … kau bilang kau hanya akan kehilangan jari 'kan?"_

* * *

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Marco mati lebih dahulu sebelum ia membekukan selnya. Jean tahu selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya bergantung pada ketidakpastian. Dan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini … semata-mata karena ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sangat menyedihkan, juga begitu ironis di saat yang sama.

"Tuan, tanggal berapa?" Kakek tua itu kembali menanyai Jean. Tetapi ia tidak ingat tanggalnya, jadi ia hanya menyebutkan tanggal yang ia kira-kira pikir cocok dengan waktu kematiannya.

"Tuan, bukankah itu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu?" Kakek tua itu bertanya lagi.

"Yang jelas dia dikuburkan besok." Jean hanya mengibaskan tangannya, menolak untuk menjawab. Ia hanya ingat tahunnya, ia tidak ingat tanggalnya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang sanggup mengingat tanggal wafatnya seorang teman sementara orang lain sibuk mengingat tanggal ulang tahun teman-teman mereka?

* * *

_Penelitian yang Jean lakukan dahulu makin ia tekuni. Siapa tahu ia tidak hanya bisa menumbuhkan sistem organ, tetapi juga menumbuhkan setengah tubuh seseorang?_

_Ia sudah melihat badan Marco. Hilang hampir setengah. Matanya tidak lagi genap, telinganya tidak lagi genap, tanggannya tidak lagi genap._

_Padahal ia bilang ia hanya akan kehilangan jarinya._

_Tetapi ada satu hal yang masih genap di tubuhnya—ia tersenyum, senyum sempurna. Barangkali ada satu alasan mengapa biarpun setengah tubuhnya bagaikan hilang mulutnya tetap utuh. Barangkali ada satu alasan._

_Segera setelah Jean Kirstein bertemu dengan Marco dan melihat keadaannya, ia memutuskan akan mengambil kembali temannya itu. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terbakar, sesuatu di dalam dirinya berkobar. Ia marah, ia sedih, ia putus asa. Mendadak ia teringat seseorang yang berambisi menumbuhkan jari, dan tangan, dan kaki manusia._

_Dirinya sendiri._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah ia menyiapkan tabung besar berisi cairan di rumah kecilnya, ia pergi ke tempat penyimpanan di mana raga Marco disemayamkan._

_Dan ketika Marco berkunjung ke rumah kecilnya itu, tiada yang dapat ia katakana selain, "Selamat datang."_

_Jauh di dalam jiwanya ia berteriak._

* * *

"Selamat datang," kata Jean. Kali ini tidak di depan tabung kaca, melainkan di depan nisan batu. Sudah lama semenjak ia terakhir kali mengucapkan kata itu kepada Marco, lidahnya terasa asing.

"Ini rumah barumu," sahut Jean sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin lebih memilih berbaring di bawah sana dibandingkan di dalam cairan. Barangkali ini yang kamu mau sejak dahulu." Jean menghening sejenak, kemudian tatapan angkuhnya berubah patetis. "Kau tahu, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau tetap menuruti kemauan egoisku bahkan ketika kau sudah tidak di sini."

Jean tahu ia tidak pantas dengan segala jenis melankolis. Itulah sebab ia lebih sering melampiaskan kekecewaannya melalui jalan marah.

Tetapi hari ini ia berkabung, ia terlalu bersedih bahkan untuk marah.

Hari itu, sore hari, adalah hari di mana Marco Bott akhirnya dikuburkan, hari di mana sahabat Jean Kirstein akhirnya bersatu dengan tanah. Jean Kirstein adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di pemakaman itu selain kakek-kakek _undertaker_. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keegoisannya dua setengah tahun terakhir, tidak ada yang tahu tentang pemakaman ini. Semua bunga di tempat ini, sekalipun terlihat ramai, semuanya berasal dari Jean Kirstein.

Dan ini uang terakhirnya untuk saat ini, ia tidak menyesal.

Sekalipun ia terlalu sedih, bolehkah ia memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya? Karena jika sekali lagi ia membuka mulutnya, ia yakin berbutir air mata akan jatuh membentuk sungai di sudut matanya.

Sore itu bersama langit yang memerah, dengan suara bergetar Jean Kirstein menyenandungkan melodi-melodi sedih untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

Selesai juga akhirnya! Senangnya.

Pertama-tama, selamat ulang tahun untuk SukaDukaAuthor. Kedua, terima kasih untuk niiyou obaa-san yang menggambar Marco khusus untuk _cover _cerita ini. Ketiga, ini kedua kalinya saya membuat genre sci-fi (dan yang pertama sepertinya geje), intinya saya tahu ada banyak kekurangan di dalam cerita ini tetapi mohon bantuan koreksinya ya ^^. Beberapa penelitian yang disebutkan di dalam cerita ini sungguh-sungguh pernah dilakukan, sedangkan sebagian lainnya adalah fiksi. Terakhir, ini cerita pertama saya untuk fandom SnK, saya bukan MarJean shipper tapi sangat mengagumi persahabatan keduanya.

Satu hal lagi, mengetahui kapan harus bertahan kapan harus melepaskan, itu perlu. Kapan harus melawan, kapan harus menyerah, itu perlu. Kapan harus teguh setia, kapan harus ikhlas, itu perlu. Sekilas dariku. Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
